El corazón de Yuri Plisetsky Yuri on Ice yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un joven con un gran talento...y también con un gran corazón, el cual, se encuentra confundido entre sus sentimientos del pasado y del presente. Entre, el amor... Fanfic Yaoi
1. En aquél pasado, cuando te conocí

" **El corazón de Yuri Plisetsky"**

 **Capítulo 1. En aquél pasado, cuando te conocí…**

No recuerdo que me enseñaran algo diferente en relación a que a un hombre le guste otro hombre: eso está mal, no es correcto, jamás debes de fijarte en otro hombre, y tantos prejuicios más. Pero, yo era joven y no descubría el mundo, y, creía eso como una verdad, hasta que lo conocí...no al mundo, sino a él.

 _Y él, era el mundo, al menos para mí._

Viktor Nikiforov. La palabra "patinaje en hielo" iba acompañada casi siempre de su nombre. Todos en Rusia lo admiraban y conocían, incluido yo, un niño que en la pequeña televisión de su abuelo, miraba sus rutinas, sus competencias y deseaba ser como él algún día.

Emular su belleza...

Cuando empecé a patinar y decidí hacerlo de forma artística, mi abuelo no se negó pero tampoco me apoyó del modo que yo esperaba. Fue duro. En las competencias, los familiares de cada chico iban a animarlos y luego, estaba yo, solo y mi patinaje. No lo culpo, seguro a él le habría gustado que fuera un Spetsnaz* o fuera atleta, o clavadista, pero, el patinaje estaba en mí, y eso no ha cambiado ni lo hará.

Cuando llegué al equipo nacional, y pude ver por vez primera en persona a Viktor, miles de sentimientos se arremolinaron en mí ser. Confieso que solo pude decirle un seco y tímido "Hola", aunque dentro mío, quería poder expresarle todo el cúmulo de cosas que había pensado de él desde que recordaba. Viktor me sonrió y con una voz amable, acariciando mi cabello cual si fuese yo un gato, respondió "Te he visto patinar. Espero grandes cosas de ti, Yuri".

Pase dos días sin casi dormir, parte de emoción, parte de pensar cómo iba a hacer para no defraudar a mi ídolo y parte, inquiriendo saber que había sido eso que sentí en mi cuerpo cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron. Que era eso que, me había detenido el corazón por un instante y un vuelco en mi estómago había provocado. ¿Qué?

Pero, mi insomnio no me hizo obtener respuesta. Y así mis días en el equipo ruso comenzaron, con él tan cerca, patinando. Era increíble su figura danzando por ahí y por allá, como si se tratase de una obra en un lienzo blanco infinito por pintar. Y eso, me animaba más y más a dar todo y avanzar. Aunque, esa sensación al tenerlo cerca no disminuía, ni cambiaba, ni mucho menos cuando me miraba...y entonces, empecé a temer sobre lo que me pasaba, justo, una noche donde una victoria más de Viktor, todo el equipo -incluyéndome- festejábamos.

Yo había salido al frío de la noche, aturdido de la fiesta, cuando, antes de llegar a la salida del edificio donde estábamos, escuché la conversación de dos de los asistentes del equipo.

"Me gusta tanto ver a Viktor patinar. Es tan, bello" decía uno de ellos, en un tono ebrio. Al momento, me escondí tras una puerta, para seguir atento a la conversación sobre él.

"Calla, si alguien te escucha decir eso, van a haber un problema" le contestaba el otro, asustado.  
"Admítelo, Viktor es hermoso pero inalcanzable. Y no lo digo solamente porque sea talentoso, sino porque, somos hombres. Y..."  
"Y los hombres no se fijan en otros hombres, debes recordarlo. Por más que te parezca hermoso, y que te haga suspirar, amigo, quita esa idea de tu cabeza. Además, ya estás ebrio. Hay que entrar"

La verdad no supe en que momento ellos se devolvieron a la fiesta ni si me vieron o no, ahí oculto, puesto que helado me quedé. No era al único al que Viktor le parecía hermoso, e incluso, sentí ¿celos?. Pero lo que más me llegó fue pensar acerca de que un hombre no se fija en otro hombre...y entonces ¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo yo? ¿Fijarme en un hombre?

La duda, y mi auto confrontación me absorbieron durante días. Días donde no podía dar mi 100% al entrenar, donde le sacaba la vuelta a los ojos de Vítor mirar. Hasta que, una tarde nevada, antes de mi primera competencia como junior, la respuesta a mis dudas surgió del azul de unas pupilas que no tienen comparación.

 _Cuando, Viktor, mi alma tocó..._

-Yuri, ¡todos están buscándote! tu rutina está a punto de empezar-. me dijo, al hallarme en lo alto del recinto donde se disputaba el campeonato. Había salido huyendo presa de los nervios, no sé porqué, y me había ocultado allí. Pero él me encontró, y con sus suaves manos, las mías tomó. - Debemos regresar ahora; ven conmigo.

Pero, no me moví, no por miedo a la competencia. No por miedo a la altura en la que podía ver el crepúsculo vespertino caer, sino por sentir que a Viktor Nikiforov le importaba, y, que llegó ahí solo para dar conmigo y llevarme de vuelta a la competencia.

Sus manos, son tan cálidas... Recuerdo que eso fue lo único que pensé, mientras quedaba embriagado por su mirada preocupada y su voz desesperada.

-Yo, perdón, es que, me puse nervioso y...- atiné tontamente a responder.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. He visto tu rutina en los ensayos y no me queda duda de que ganarás. Así que, ve y haz lo tuyo- me dijo, sonriendo e infundiéndome la fuerza y valor que necesitaba, más cuando iba a soltarme las manos, las mías le aferraron.

-Gra, gracias...- dije, sin querer mirarlo, porque moría de pena y porque, dentro de mi ser sentía un calor tan fuerte y un vuelo de mariposas en mi estómago que, creía me iba a desmayar.

Viktor me llevó de la mano hasta llegar a la pista. No dejó de apoyarme toda la rutina y, cuando gané, fue el primero en felicitarme.

Aquel día, entre sonrisas, medallas, celebraciones y felicitaciones, lo único latente en mí era esa mirada preocupada y esa sonrisa que a todos cautivaba. El hechizo de aquél bailarín sobre hielo se había posado sobre mí, y me había llevado, no solamente a querer estar a su nivel, y poder patinar a su lado...me había llevado a esa zona prohibida que de solo pensarla, me daba escalofríos... Pero por fin, mis dudas se habían aclarado.

Viktor Nikiforov me gustaba. Me gustaba no solo como patinador, sino como persona, por fuera y por dentro. Me gustaba él. Y "Él", era un hombre. Y en Rusia, los hombres no se fijaban en otros hombres...pero, yo lo había hecho, y, sabía que, como en todas las decisiones de mi vida, no tendría ya marcha atrás. Por malo o bueno que fuera, Viktor me gustaba, y por ese momento, lo único importante, era permanecer a su lado a como fuese lugar y no defraudarlo, esforzarme, de modo tal que, pudiera seguir en la selección Rusa y con él, y algún día, me hiciera una coreografía, y, quien sabe, hasta fuera mi entrenador.

Y, ¿Saben? todo iba tan bien. Todo. A no ser, porque a Viktor Nikoforov se le metió la idea de ir a Japón a entrenar a ese chico japonés llamado Yuri Katsuki. Y eso, ¡No voy a permitirlo!. Cuando lo supe, no lo dudé y tome el primer vuelo a Japón. Y, he aquí, mi mente recordando en este largo vuelo todos esos detalles que creía se habían perdido, pero, que con solo pensar en que Viktor se aleje de mí, parecen más vívidos que nunca. Por eso, por todo, por él, es que no pienso dejar que Viktor haga una tontería y menos con ese chico llorón...

 _Ese chico que yo..._

 **Continuará...**

*Spetsnaz: Comandos de fuerzas especiales de élite militares y policiales de la Federación Rusa.


	2. Este presente, donde te encontré

" **El corazón de Yuri Plisetsky"**

 **Capítulo dos. Este presente, donde te encontré.**

Apenas puedo creer que Viktor haya dejado todo por ir a ver a ese tal Yuri Katsuki. No, no y no.

Fue hace unos días cuando le vi por vez primera, tras haber perdido su primer Grand Prix Final. Iba llorando, ¡Que patético!. Me dio tanta rabia verlo así que, por eso fui a molestarlo al baño. Él tiene 23 años y yo 15 y no me pongo a llorar por perder... ok, yo no pierdo, pero, ese chico es absurdo.

Y por eso, no puedo dejar que Viktor se quede con él.

Japón es un país muy ordenado, eso me parece al ir en el autobús rumbo a la localidad donde está ahora Viktor, llamada Hasetsu. Ya veré la manera de traerlo de vuelta, pero no lo dejaré aquí. No.

Cuando bajo del camión donde iba, veo un pequeño pueblo a orillas del mar. Por un momento, siento la quietud del lugar, aunque sigo pensando en que puedo hacer para traer a Viktor de regreso. Admito que ese vídeo de ese Katsuki haciendo su misma coreografía es bueno, pero, no deja de ser un llorica.

Aunque, no sé porqué cada vez que me molesto con ese sujeto, sus ojos llorosos vienen a mi mente...

Tras mucho buscar, descubrí donde estaba Viktor, y donde se hospeda. Confieso que al verlo, ahí, junto con ese japonés me ha revuelto el estómago de coraje. Y eso es algo que debo decirle a Viktor.

-Viktor, vine por ti para traerte de vuelta a Rusia!- le grito, al entrar a la pista de patinaje donde entrena. No parece muy agradado al verme ahí.

-Yuri, ¿qué haces aquí?- me cuestiona él, sarcástico -quizás-.

-Ya todos saben esa tontería de que serás entrenador de ese llorica, y no dejaré que renuncies al equipo por él- le declaro enojado, señalando a ese sujeto que se atrevió a retarme en la fiesta de ganadores, a un duelo de baile.

-Yuri Plisetsky, hola- me dice y, no lo soporto. No y no.

-Escucha Yuri- interviene Viktor y, cual si nada, abrazando al impostor Yuri, declara a todos ahí- yo vine a Hasetsu a entrenar a Yuri y eso es lo que haré. Te recomiendo regresar a Rusia con Yakov y prepararte para el Grand Prix de este año.

Sus palabras me han dejado no molesto, sino decepcionado, porque, parece que olvidó algo que yo jamás...

-¡Dijíste que me harías una rutina si lograba ser el ganador del Grand Prix Junior! O ¿acaso lo has olvidado, Viktor?.

Todos se quedan en silencio, incluso ese inútil de Katsuki me mira con impresión. Aunque, el que me da la estocada final, es Viktor, con su respuesta.

"Lo decidiremos en una competencia".

Odio este lugar. Y odio mi habitación, porque es pequeña y aunque tengo vista al océano, estoy en la misma casa que ese inútil que ha trastocado mi vida. No puedo creerlo. Mientras miro el azul del atardecer del cielo fundirse con el del océano, siento como se aprietan mis dientes y mi estómago se revuelve al pensar en que Viktor se olvidó de la promesa que me hizo, y que, decidió hacerme luchar por ella en un duelo de patinaje con ese sujeto que solo es bueno para llorar y embriagarse. No es justo.

"Soy malo para cumplir promesas. Siempre las olvido" es lo que atinó a decirme él, aquél a quien admiro y que me gusta.

Odio Japón y odio a Yuri Katsuki...

Los entrenamientos han empezado y tengo que compartirlos con el falso Yuri. Me ha tocado el tema de Ágape, y al Katsudon, el de Eros. No sé como pero si sé que voy a ganar este duelo y a acabar con este jueguito tonto. Tengo 7 días para recuperarlo. 7 Días para recuperar al hombre que yo quiero.

Me siento perdido de solo pensar en que no gane y pierda a Viktor. Y no es tanto por el hecho de que él sea mi entrenador, sino porque siempre pensé que estaría con él cuando me uniera al equipo ruso de patinaje. No sé ni qué pensar ya...

Ese chico gordo se esfuerza mucho, pero, parece que me tiene miedo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero veo cuando entrenamos que me observa con detenimiento, ¿aprendiendo de mí? -quizás- y eso me incomoda se sobremanera. Y es que, aunque me cae mal, debo reconocer que se está esforzando mucho, pero, vamos, él quedó en último lugar del GPF del año pasado y yo soy el campeón juvenil del GP. Por tanto, vencerlo no será más que cuestión de darlo todo... todo.

En la casa del katsudon todos son muy amables... eso me irrita. Su hermana sobre todo me trata muy bien, aunque me ha puesto de nombre "Yurio" porque ese katsudon tiene mi mismo mombre. En los entrenamientos es su amiga de la infancia la que me apoya y ayuda. Ese sujeto tiene mucha gente que lo quiere demasiado sin dudas; ello me hace pensar en mi abuelo, y lo lejos que él de mí se encuentra...

Los días avanzan y estoy exhausto. Me duele todo el cuerpo como nunca antes, y aún así siento que me falta mucho por esforzarme. Hoy decido llegar temprano a la pista para entrenar, sin Viktor y sin esa molestia... ¿Qué hace aquí ese gordo?.

-Hey tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- me reclamo; me ha arruinado el día.

-Perdón, solo quería entrenar un rato a solas y practicar el salchow porque no me sale...- responde él, notándose bastante frustrado. He de agregar que ese salto es una de mis especialidades.- Yurio, ¿podrías enseñármelo?

Su pregunta me incomoda, pero más lo hace su mirada de petición. No sé porqué, pero siento que no puedo decirle que no.

-Ok, pero, no seré blando contigo- agrego y, con ello empezamos... con ello y su rostro de emoción que me irrita.

Viktor no aparece, pero, eso al japonés parece no importarle por hoy. Intenta e intenta el salchow aunque no le sale. Se esfuerza mucho, y, no sé de dónde saca esa energía, pero sigue. Unas horas después, aparece Viktor, y mi entrenamiento con él se acaba.

Seguimos entrenando toda la tarde, y, cuando acabamos y vamos a quitarnos los patines, Katsuki se me acerca.

-Gracias por lo de hoy, Yurio-kun.

Lo veo, y, me dan ganas de patearlo. Pero mejor lo ignoro y asiento con la cabeza. Me pongo de pie justo para irme, y, noto de reojo que ese sujeto me observa. Algo debo decirle.

-Eres muy inútil para hacer ese salto, no lo lograrás para la rutina de la competencia.

-Lo sé, siempre ha sido mi débil, pero te veo a ti hacerlo con tanta gracia y belleza, que, me parecía que podía aprender de ti como hacerlo. Y has resultado ser muy buen maestro- contesta él, apenado. ¿Yo, buen maestro?-. Y no, no lo haré para la competencia, pero, por lo mismo que te tengo aquí, es que quería aprenderlo...

-Aprovecha ahora que estoy aquí, cuando gane y me vaya con Viktor, entonces- digo, y de inmediato él pone una cara triste, como de derrota-. ¡Oye tú, deja de poner esa cara como si ya hubieras perdido!- reclamo, y él, se deja caer en una banca, con esa actitud del GPF.

Puedo ver como el atardecer empieza a caer al llenar el lugar de su luz dorada, y, siento como el lugar se hace más frío, y grande, al estar los dos ahí, solos.

-Yurio-kun, tú, eres un patinador nato; mírate, eres el campeón junior y haces esos saltos impresionantes. Tú harás grandes cosas, tienes 15 años, y un talento que muchos desearíamos. En cambio, yo, quizás, este sea mi último año de patinador y siempre he sido "del montón". No es que ya haya perdido, pero... para mí, el que este aquí Viktor, es un regalo, porque, aquél a quién he admirado desde que era adolescente, me ha dado una rutina y está enseñándome. Eso, para mí, es suficiente- declara Yuri, impactándome, porque, para mí, es todo lo contrario.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- le grito, y salgo corriendo; no lo soporto más. No quiero estar más aquí; ya no... pero, cuando llego fuera, entre la caída del sol, y el viento con gaviotas al vuelo, me detiene su voz.

-Yurio-kun, espera, ¡por favor!- me grita Katsuki, y, me detengo, en la entrada, y lo miro, como luce consternado.- No quise molestarte con mis cosas. Es solo que, para mí, sería terrible que te llevaras de vuelta a Viktor a Rusia, y, haré todo en mí para evitarlo, pero, y por eso, no pido más, del hecho del que él esté aquí, y, tengo miedo, mucho, pero, esta es una competencia ahora... Quizás ante tus ojos parezca un tonto, pero, este es como un sueño hecho realidad... Él es un sueño hecho realidad... Y yo...

Entonces, entiendo todo. Cuando miro a Katsuki, que se queda callado sin seguir confesándose más, con su rostro lleno de sentimientos, de miedos, me puedo mirar a mí mismo, tras lo que no dejo que nadie vea, pero, él sí lo expresa...

-Te veré en la pista, Katsuki... Y te ganaré- le respondo, y me marcho, mirando solo un instante más su rostro, que no sé por qué, pero le provoca un vuelco a mi estómago...

Mientras camino por la noche, en esas calles desiertas, recuerdo una vez y otra las palabras, y su rostro, y algo eléctrico recorre mi cuerpo por un instante. Solo quiero acabar ya con esto, y regresar a casa con él... porque... Yuri siente lo mismo que yo por Viktor...

 _Pero, quién va a ganar este enfrentamiento, y a Viktor, soy yo..._

 **Continuará...**


	3. Ante el futuro, mientras te perdí

" **El corazón de Yuri Plisetsky"**

 **Capítulo tres. Ante el futuro, mientras te perdí…**

Estaba tan enojado por haber escuchado esa bola de tonterías cursis sin sentido de parte de Katsuki, que, cuando llego a su casa es de madrugada. Al entrar a mi habitación, opto por lanzarme a la cama y, mirar el techo sin mirarlo, pensando en mi abuelo y lo mucho que extraño mi vida pasada, donde todo era "perfecto" y tenía un sentido... o así me lo parecía.

Cuando despierto, no es por ser de día, sino por sentir unos ojos profundos, mirándome. Es él...  
-Yurio-kun, ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta el pelinegro, ahí, con su cara que me irrita ver, frente a mí.- Me preocupó que no llegaras, pero bueno, creo que estás bien- agrega, con un tono de alivio. ¿Por qué tendría yo que preocuparle a este sujeto?  
-No eres mi madre, así que déjate de tonterías- espeto, girando en la cama para evitar ver su rostro bajo la luz de luna.  
-Lo siento... Solo, estaba preocupado por ti. Sé que no soy tu madre, pero, somos amigos...- contesta y, un nuevo vuelco se tiende a mi estómago. ¿Amigos? Eso dijo, él, agregando algo que, me deja aún peor- Creo...

Ese llorón sale, pero conmigo se queda el insomnio. Cada vez que cierro sus ojos, su cara aparece en mi mente. Es como una visión; una visión de mí mismo que detesto. Es, él...

Es de día, y mientras observo el sol sobre el rumor del oleaje, recuerdo vívidamente mi sueño. Me recuerdo de niño, en Rusia, observando las rutinas de Viktor, para, posteriormente, estar en el Grand Prix Junior, ganando, y luego, sentándome en el recinto para disfrutar la final Senior... observando al primer patinador de la ronda: Yuri Katsuki.  
Esa fue la primera vez que vi a ese sujeto, y este sueño, me lo ha rememorado...

Él empezó a patinar, e, iba haciéndolo bien. La forma en que expresaba de forma artística su rutina, lo hacia brillar por sobre sus errores en la ejecución. Había visto a muchos patinadores antes y después, pero él tenía algo diferente, como si el hielo danzara al aire al ritmo de sus cuchillas mover. Cuando hubo acabado, no me sorprendieron sus bajas calificaciones, pero si que parecía no estar conforme con ello. Y, obvio, con tanta falla nadie podría estar a gusto, pero, así como no había visto a nadie patinar así, tampoco ponerse de ese modo tras, perder.  
Ya no observé a ningún otro patinador, que no fuera, obviamente, Viktor, porque todo el rato me la pasé en el área de descanso, de cierta forma, hastiado de tanto patinaje. Cuando anunciaron que Viktor ganó, sin sorpresa alguna, fui feliz por él; "Los dos campeones eran rusos, y los dos, no tenían rival" recuerdo haber pensado eso, aunque muchos medios de comunicación después también lo pusieron en sus titulares.  
Cuando regresé a los pasillos, vi al katsudon pasar frente a mi, rumbo al baño. Y, no sé por qué, me dieron ganas de preguntarle o decirle algo acerca de su modo, tan único, de patinar, por lo cual, lo seguí y me quedé fuera. Y es que, me sentía tan tonto de preguntar, sobre todo a un patinador senior y que era el mejor de su país, pero, me arme de valor: respiré profundo y entré al baño... fatal error.

Cuando entré, escuché su llamada, con quien de seguro era su madre, disculpándose por haber perdido. Pensé que era una pésima idea decirle algo, hasta que, lo escuché llorar... Él, quien había danzado con el hielo, estaba ahí, en un letargo sin sentido; eso me enojó. Recuerdo haber pateado la puerta y gritarle muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, recuerdo que desde ahí comencé a pensar que era un llorón, al tiempo que, todo lo que en esa pista de patinaje me había proferido, se había perdido...

Entreno pero no saco de mi mente aquellos recuerdos profundos que llegaron tras soñar. Y, ahora que veo que ese sujeto ha llegado, no le tengo ganas de mirar. Me dedico a lo mio; tengo que ganarle. Y es que, si un día pensé en que él era impresionante, hoy yo debo brillar más... bueno, mañana, que será la competencia.

Creo que todo ha quedado listo. Mi traje, mi rutina y mi preparación están al cien. Las horas corren rápido, y, cuando llego al Ice Castle, noto que está lleno de periodistas y público: falta 1 hora para que de inicio la competición.  
Mientras me preparo en vestidores, veo a Yuri aparecer: ha venido a verme. Se para con su traje negro y su cambio de apariencia en la puerta de mi vestidor y me sonríe. ¿Qué se hizo...? y, ¿qué demonios quiere?  
-Solo vengo a desearte buena competencia- dice, y se acerca a mi, sonriente y calmado como siempre.  
-Lo será, porque yo te venceré- espeto, y lo miro, retador. El silencio entre ambos se hace; no quisiera mirarlo, pero, tampoco puedo evitarlo... y es que, luce como otro patinador, como...  
-Chicos, es hora- llega Viktor y nos interrumpe, aunque, creo que eso es lo mejor.  
Y, es mi turno...

Al patinar, pienso en quién es Ágape para mí... y ese es mi abuelo. Quiero darlo todo, porque, de este momento depende mucho de mi carrera a futuro. Si pierdo, habré caído ante el Katsudon y no quiero que sea él, justamente, contra quien falle. Pero, conforme avanza la rutina, siento que voy cometiendo errores; debo dar más y más... Por nadie más que por mí...

Acabé y Viktor me aplaude, a, mí... Él, a quién admiro, me aplaude, pero, también lo hace ese tipo; pero su cortesía no le dará el triunfo.  
De ese modo, empieza su rutina...  
Y, no solamente observo a ese patinador que meses atrás, me dejó asombrado con su arte... puedo ver a un Yuri diferente, que, a cada movimiento seductor y bien ejecutado, demuestra que ha cambiado, y, me basta con mirarlo a él, recordando de nueva cuenta aquello que ese día del Grand Prix descubrí en su ejecución, y al tiempo, la cara de gusto de Viktor, para saber que él ya ha elegido un ganador... y ese, no soy yo.

No necesito quedarme por más tiempo. Atino a cambiarme solamente, y, a salir corriendo de ese sitio. Perdí, estúpidamente perdí. No quiero seguir en este lugar, ni ver a ese Katsuki que logró lo que quería: alejarme de Viktor.

El cielo cae a la tarde, y, salgo por detrás, cuando, escucho una voz que me detiene... "Yuri, detente", me pide a lo lejos, Viktor.  
No puedo creerlo, pero es así.  
-Ya elegiste ganador; ¿Para qué quieres que me quede más?- reclamo, sin querer voltear a mirarlo.  
-Ni siquiera te quedaste a escuchar mi decisión- me replica.  
-No necesitaba oírlo. Me bastó con ver la forma en que estabas maravillado con él. No me jodas más- digo, volteando a mirarle. No hay nadie rededor, y, así es mejor; creo que es momento de decirle todo lo que pienso... siento.  
Él se acerca a mí y quedamos frente a frente. Sus cabellos se tiñen de sol y el viento pega entre los dos.  
-Yuri, tienes que entender que...  
-No puedo entender nada Viktor. No cuando rompiste tu promesa y decidiste entrenar a alguien que no te conoce, y que, no te admira... no como yo.  
-No se trata de eso...  
-¡¿Entonces de qué?! No entiendes nada. Me esforcé por cumplir ese sueño, y tú mismo lo desmoronaste Viktor- le reprocho. Siento como me hierve la sangre y me duele adentro todo esto. Él me mira con pena, no con arrepentimiento.  
-Un día, lo comprenderás Yuri- me dices, pero, ambos sabemos que no será así.  
-No Viktor... no lo comprenderé, pero, tampoco te perdonaré, por, haber roto tus promesas, mis sueños, y, y mi corazón...- confieso y me maldigo por mostrarle debilidad, llorando ante él, cuando debería golpearlo y hacerle pagar lo que me hace.  
-Yuri...- susurras, e intentas con tu mano derecha, tocar mi rostro. Yo no necesito eso y aviento tu mano con un manotazo... Pero, estás tan cerca, tanto, que no puedo ya evitarlo...  
Con mi mano derecha, jalo tu ropa hacía mi, y, cerrando mis ojos, al unísono, te doy un beso... Mi beso primero, aquél que siempre soñé me dieras un día tú... ese que, no está cargado de amor como lo desee, sino de dolor y desprecio hacia quien admiro y me gusta... a ti, que me has roto el corazón.

Son pocos segundos, pero, no puedo má suelto, y, sintiendo como se quiebra algo en mi interior, a tu cara, llena de asombro, le digo lo que haré...  
-Ahora, quédate con él, pero, recuerda que quien ganará ese Grand Prix seré yo, y tú, te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado Viktor... de, haber destruido este amor que nació para ti...

No quiero ver su cara más y me echo a correr. Agradezco tener mi equipaje listo, y, sin que nadie de la familia de ese sujeto regrese, me voy de Hasetsu, de vuelta a Rusia.  
Porque, habré perdido, y habré roto este amor por Viktor para siempre, pero, le demostraré que puedo vencer a Katsuki...  
Y, aunque estoy convencido de ello, dentro, siento un vacío que duele... mis labios, al tocarlos, se estremecen... pero, al cerrar mis ojos, solamente vuelvo a verlo a él, a quien, me ha arrebatado todo lo que tenía, pero que, volvió a hacerme sentir como aquella primera vez...

 _A_ _Yuri_ _Katsuki,_ _aquél_ _a_ _quien_ _venceré_ _en_ _el_ _Grand Prix_ _Final..._

 _A_ _él..._

Continuará...


End file.
